


Healing

by Jestana



Series: Femslash February 2019 [14]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Don’t copy to another site, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 08:01:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17783618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jestana/pseuds/Jestana
Summary: When Beau and Yasha are cut off from the group, Beau needs to play healer





	Healing

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Femslash February. The prompt is 'white'.

Beau already knew that Yasha's skin was white all over, thanks to their trips to bathhouses. Still, for all her flirting with the stoic barbarian, she'd never expected to have a chance to see it up close and personal. They'd been separated from the others, though, and Yasha was hurt pretty bad. Beau had to at least bandage Yasha's injuries so she'd last until the others found them so Jester and Caduceus could use their healing spells.

Beau tried to remain detached and professional, but she couldn't help the way her heart thumped in her ribs when Yasha took off her shrug and shirt, leaving her only in her breastband. Swallowing hard, Beau cleaned the deep, ragged cut on Yasha's side with a clean rag. Yasha drew in a breath, but didn't react otherwise. Once it was clean, Beau placed an improvised bandage over the cut and used a piece of her robes around Yasha's waist to hold it in place.

Something about the blue of her monk robes against the white of Yasha's skin made her heart beat faster. It looked like she'd claimed Yasha somehow. She knew that was a lie, though. Yasha held back and Beau didn't know why. She respected Yasha, though, and didn't push beyond her occasional flirting. It was more of a game now, anyway. Reluctantly, Beau handed Yasha her shirt so she could put it back on. "The others should be here soon."

"Thanks, Beau." Yasha turned to Beau and offered the tiniest of smiles.

"You're welcome, Yasha." For some reason, that tiny smile made Beau happier than the biggest of smiles from anyone else.

Pushing thoughts of why that was the case aside, Beau settled next to Yasha to wait for their friends to find them.


End file.
